Love Conquers Time
by Daxwren
Summary: This is a AU Hijack story that takes place during WW2. Warnings inside. They use experiments to defy Germany and it's laws.
1. Chapter 1

New fanfic AU Hijack

This story came to me in a dream and I thought," What good fanfic material." There are a few warnings, first there is slash with hints of M-PREG . So if you don't like don't read. Second there is a couple of underage moments. I don't support underage sex by any means. In this story they don't either but they change that. Third, this is a first for me. It will probably only be 4 chapters and a prologue and epilogue. Finally this is a WW2 AU fic and there will be some offensive things said to keep up this AU era authentic, so sorry ahead of time if I offend anyone. I don't own the characters, Dreamworks do. I own the plot however. Sorry for lengthy authors note.

Update: fleshed out more details. Next update on January 27 if all goes according to plan.

Prologue

The year is 1943 in Burgess, Germany where there exists a special school for training the elite soldiers for battle in WW2. It is where secret experiments with changing ones appearance via mead. In this school, emotions are considered unacceptable. A boy of 17 and a boy of 12 end up falling in love and defying Germany's law of homosexuality. The story begins

Chapter 1

Jackson Overland Frost was just getting up for a day. "Another boring day at this school." He was at a school to train super soldiers the art of war. They were trained to fly the new aircraft, hand on hand combat, and how to wield different types of weapons from guns to crossbows. They were also taught to shed positive emotions. He had been shipped off to the school a year ago. In that time, he had become one of the top students in his age group of 17-19 yr olds.

His snow white hair and dark blue eyes made him high gossip among staff and other students because many thought he was a Jew, which he wasn't. He was however a closeted gay guy, which would mean instant death. He hadn't found anyone he cared for. Yet.

His father North was the principal of the school. He almost looked looked like St. Nicholas with. His mother didn't want him at home because her status as a nazi was threatened by Jack's Jewish looks. Jack wanted to find love, even though positive emotion was frowned upon.

Jack had just been called to the assembly hall by North to introduce the new 12 yr old recruits. Each of the older kids got 1 kid to look after until they were 14 or they graduated. The older kids job was to slowly teach them to shed positive emotions so that they would be better soldiers on the battlefield. They believed that positive emotions would hinder them on the battlefield because without positive emotions, they didn't have emotional chains like love or friendship which could distract them in battle.

Jack was thinking,"Which kid will I get stuck with? Hopefully not a stubborn child." As the children filed in he said," Lame." "No good" "He looks to prideful"

Jack then saw the most innocent, cute looking kid with freckles and brown messy hair who was skinny as a fishbone. North calls out the boys name," Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll." Jack then thinks,"Wow, he is the cutest looking kid here, I really hope North picks me! He also looks like he will be a decent challenge. Not to stubborn, but not already broken." North sees his sons glint in his eyes and decides to give Hiccup to Jack instead of Pitchner.

"Hiccup your new caretaker is Jackson Frost. Jackson take good care of him as you teach him the ways of war." North knew of Jackson's homosexuality and didn't care. He did care that in that glint in his eyes was a flicker of lust. In Germany, homosexuals were bad enough, but underage sex as well. Not good. North thought," I see that Jackson is going to fall in love with that little Hiccup. I hope he is careful. Maybe he will discover the secondary use of the appearance changing mead?"

The mead was developed with unique compounds that allowed any human to change their features like hair color, eye color, etc. So they could copy prisoners of war, but they could also use the mead to age if they so desired by adding an extra ingredient, a substance called dragons blood (no not real blood) which was stored in a cave about a half a mile from the school. The feature change only lasted 24 hrs, but the aging was permanent. Plus at the time unknown, if a male used the mead to age, it had a side effect of the guys creating female reproductive organs minus the vagina.

Jackson Frost went up and said." Hey my name is Jackson Frost, I am your new tutor on how to become a Super Soldier. First, lights out at 10. Second, You will sleep on the bunk above me. Third, no showing too many positive emotions. I will tell you more as you need to know them." Jack was starting to think he couldn't and wouldn't break this kid when the kid just smiled and said," My name is Hiccup and I understand, but can we at least be friends?" Jackson hesitated because that request already broke rule number 3 but Jack didn't care and said," Sure, but don't try to show it okay?" Hiccup smiled even bigger and said,"Okay,thanks." Jack then thought," Why is this kid making my heart beat so fast?"

How was my first chapter? Reviews would be awesome. Constructive critism too as well. If any wants to be a beta reader for this story, then PM me. Well til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackson's alarm had gone off letting him know of the day of teaching had begun.

Hiccup was still quietly asleep above him. Jackson got up and started to shake Hiccup awake. "Hey Hiccup time to wake up and starting teaching you the ways of a soldier buddy." Hiccup groggily said Okay and started getting ready. Jackson got a closer look at his figure. He was really skinny, but Jack saw that age would make him a handsome man and wished Hiccup was older. The freckles were a defining feature that he loved. Unbeknownst to Jack Hiccup was checking him out as well, but not in a sexual manner yet like Jack. He thought that his snow white hair was cool, plus his muscular build from all the training he had received was aww inspiring and Hiccup hoped he would one day look like Jack so his father back home would be proud.

Stoick the Vast was a high ranking Nazi General. He had sent Hiccup to the camp hoping he would become like himself. A pride to the Haddock name. Stoicks current location was at one of the many concentration camps that was genociding Jews at an alarming rate. His hatred for Jews stem from a Jewish doctor who failed to save his wife Valka from birth complications. Also the fact that Hiccup was tormented by a Jewish bully when he was 5 years old for liking mytical creatures, especially dragons, and believed they were real. The bully had seriously hurt Hiccup both mentally and physically. Hence why Stoick quickly joined Hilters nazi regimine.

Stoick also had a feeling his son was gay because Hiccup had asked him about his wet dream and why a guy with snow white hair was the main star in the dream. Stoick suprisingly didn't care who his son fell in love with gender or age wise. It was the hair color which was a shade lighter than blonde, a common trait of Jews that bothered him. He hoped that the homosexual fear was eliminated (unbeknownst to most people, Hilter actually didn't care about homosexuals, but he wouldn't correct people because his genocidal bloodlust was too strong at the time)

Hiccup was not aware at the time, but Jack was the guy that appeared in his dreams. He was really admiring Jack, but for the life of he couldn't understand why he was blushing so hard. Plus his little heartbeat was beating faster than a bullet and he didn't understand why. Little did Hiccup know but the guy in front of him was his future lover.

Jack starts talking to Hiccup on their way down to breakfast," Okay first we go down to the Mess Hall for some food. Breakfast is at 6 am to 8 am. Lunch is 11 am to 1pm. Dinner is 6 to 8. No food can leave the Mess Hall, but water or drinks can leave as long as they are in your canteen. You will sit with me at my table. Questions?" Hiccup asks why he sounds so serious. Jack says,"I am putting on a facade that I am emotionless. I don't want people to know I kept my positive emotions. You should try to do the same my little Hic." Hiccup then blushes at his new nickname. They arrive at the Mess Hall when Aster comes to Jack and says," Jack, North wants you in his office now." Jack says okay and asks Aster to help Hiccup get breakfast and Aster nods and takes Hiccup towards the food line. Jack then starts his walk down the hall towards North's office.

He arrives at his office and knocks. Gruff "Come in" is heard. Jack walks in and sees North who says,"Ah Jack, just who I wanted to see. Sit down. Good. Now let's discuss your new charge?" Jack says honestly for North is one of only 4 people there who knew he didn't throw his emotions away," You noticed I'm already starting to fall in love with him?" North nods. "But he is too young, I will see the man he becomes, but with 5 yrs apart we can never be. Last night I heard him moaning my name. I almost molested him this morning he was so adorable. Father what do I do?" North replies," Well make sure no one finds out that you have fallen in love with him. As for his age difference, you figure that out. I will give you a hint... Blood of the Night Fury." Jack replies," What the fuck? What does that mean?" North only replies," Use the academic part of your training to figure out what that means, once you do, return to me and I will tell you more. You must work for love, my little snowflake." Jack nods.

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall. Aster was talking to Hiccup," So what do you think of Jack? Is he a good tutor and helper?" Hiccup replied that he was perfect," and also he is the most serious person I have ever met." Aster thinks that this kid has feelings for his Frosty friend. Aster already knew of Jacks preference in gender plus his feelings towards Hiccup, but hasn't told Jack he knows yet. He chooses to remain ignorant and continues talking," Well that shows he is a good teacher, but I don't think he is as emotionless as your saying." Hiccup gulps and starts to shake a little. Aster sees this and whispers," It's okay ankle biter, I know of Jack keeping his emotions. So don't worry. If you need someone other than Jack to talk to, I'm here." Hiccup replies," Thanks" Just as the most positive emotion void person walks up to their table. It's Pitchner Kozmotis Black.

Here is my second chapter. Sorry if it isn't high quality or quantity. I am starting to get a sinus infection. Ugh. But this is chapter 2. Please some reviews. If we get 7 reviews, I will make the next chapter worth while. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pitch starts talking," So this is the recruit that was supposed to be mine. I guess I'm glad I didn't get stuck with the talking fishbone." Hiccup just acted like he didn't hear that. Aster starts to get a little angry," Mind your own business Pitch. Nobody asked for your opinionated insults." Pitch replies," Oh excuse me, didn't mean to ruffle your fur kangaroo." Aster got the nickname kangaroo because he was one of the best jumpers in the school, which jumping over trenches was important for a soldier to know. Jack then returns," Pitch why don't you go somewhere else and stop bugging us while we eat. I sure appreciate it." Pitch then loses his smirk and gets irritated," Well, I guess I will leave the Jew, the Fishbone, and the Kangaroo alone for now." Jack says how original. Pitch walks away. Aster then asks if he can talk to Jack later and Jack nods.

Jack then talks to Hiccup," Well breakfast is over and your first class is War Strategies 101. Remember to pay attention and act emotionless as possible. I have a free period, but I'm going to the library for research." Hiccup said okay. Jack then walks Hiccup to class, then heads to the library for research on "Blood of the Night Fury". Jack arrives at the library and gets to work on his research on the quote. He runs across absolutely nothing of the quote. He did find a book on mythology talking about mythical creatures. In the dragons chapter there was a breed of dragon called the "Night Fury". So the blood meant dragons blood, which sounded familiar to Jack. Just as he headed towards the books on dragons blood, His free period was over. He walked towards Hiccup's class to pick him up.

Meanwhile in Hiccup's class. The teacher Mr. Alvin was teaching the kids the basic strategies. Hiccup is so bored with Mr. Alvin when Scott "Snotlout" Ferguson starts talking to Hiccup," Hey fishbone, what are you doing here wasting the teachers time. You are a disgrace to this school and to Mister Frost." Snotlout was 15 and had a huge crush on Jack, but wouldn't admit it because of 1 homosexuality fear and 2 because of him having to act emotionless. Snotlout had seen how Jack was responding to Hiccup and he didn't like it. Mr. Alvin then Snotlout to pay attention. Mr. Alvin was just getting on the point on what avoid in hand vs hand combat when the bell went off. Hiccup picked up his book and headed for the door. He sees Jack waiting outside and holds back a smile, but secretly is beaming inside plus something he hadn't felt before. He didn't know what it was, but his dick was starting to stiffen. Hiccup had starting falling in love with Jack.

Duh duh duhhhh. Cliffhangers super suck don't they. Also sorry for the delay and short chapter, just got over a bout of Bronchitis. I was hoping for reviews, guess the good stuff will happen next chapter. Now I want opinions, who should expose their love, Pitch, Snotlout, or an OC? Please reviews with your opinions on who should expose them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warning: Underage sex ahead, will put warning before the section.

Jack and Hiccup had just ended their classes for the day, Hiccup asked," What were 15 yr olds doing in beginners classes." Jack replied,"Not all new recruits are 12 like you, some don't join until they are 14 or 15." Hiccup said oh. Jack said you have some free time to study or hang out with others people for tutoring or advice. Dinner starts in an hour. I have to go to the library or I would stay with you and help you." Hiccup replied that he would be fine. Go to the library. Jack said okay. Hiccup went towards the study hall while Jack went to the library.

Jack arrives at the the library to look up a book that would tell him about dragon's blood, he searches and searches, but can't find anything until he decides to look at the myth book again and in the pages is a card that says, restricted books card. It was a restricted books area pass that allowed students into that section, he hands it to the librarian and she nods and goes and unlocks the door. He arrives at the card filer (remember computers didn't exist yet) and found a subject on dragons blood in research notes on metamorphosis potion, he reads about the appearence changing mead, how it was made, what it was used for, and side effects of the mead. At the end it notes," An extra ingredient to the mead can cause a person to undergo accelerated aging, which unlike the appearence changing is permanent. The aging process includes: Growth, Hormone boost, mental growth, puberty, and aging. The ingredient is dragons blood, a very rare liquid only found in the Claussen Mines." Jack realized he could be with Hiccup, but Hiccup may not feel the same way.

Meanwhile with Hiccup, he decides to go to the Mess Hall and wait for dinner while he does his basic weapons 101 homework when Aster walks up to him and starts talking to Hiccup and asks," How was your first day Ankle Biter?" Hiccup then explains that is was pretty dull. He did say that when Jack was talking to him after every class that he started feeling weird and sweat a little. Aster asked," Could you elaborate?" Hiccup says," I don't know, but when I'm around him my heart beats real fast, also my dick gets hard just by looking at him." Aster was thinking,'This Ankle Biter is already returning Jack's feelings and Hiccup doesn't even know it?' Aster asks," Do you find Jack Attractive?" Hiccup then blushes the brightest red," Yeah, I think he is really cool and cute looking, especially the hair." Aster gives Hiccup a card and says," Go to the library and give this to the librarian." Hiccup said okay. He gets up and walks towards the library

Meanwhile, Jack was researching where to find the Claussen Mines and doing math so he could give Hiccup the right amount incase he returned the feelings because soon Jack would ask, even if it got him killed. Next thing he knows his thoughts turn to Hiccup's future appearence and Jack is instantly hard and needing to cum really bad. The librarian never goes in the section claiming,"Demons live in those forbidden books" so Jack finds a chair and starts to envision Hiccup as he massages his bulge through his pants.

Warning graphic stuff starts here

Jack decides his jeans (AN: I do believe jeans are around in 1943 Germany) are way too tight so he pops the button of his jeans and unzips them them lowers them and his undergarments and starts stroking himself all the while moaning,"Oh Hic" over and over. At this time Hiccup arrives and hands the librarian the card that he had no idea about what it was for and the librarian said," Another one, okay, it's already unlocked." Hiccup goes to the door she pointed to and opens the door and walks in the huge room, probably a 1/4 of the library was this restricted section and he hears moaning and follows the moaning to source

Jack is moaning so loud now he didn't hear the door open and Hiccup walk up to him and ask," What are you doing Jack, why are you hurting yourself?" Jacks stops in sheer horror that he got caught and Jack explains," I wasn't hurting myself Hic, I was making my self feel good by stroking, I was moaning in pleasure, not pain," Hiccup asked why. Jack briefly explains and then tells him getting hard requires a person to be attracted to someone else. Hiccup asks," Who were you thinking of when you started?" Hiccup was painfully erect and he now need to cum without knowing that's what he needed. Jack decides to tell the truth," It is you, Hic. I didn't want you to find out this way." Hiccup said that was okay and he thinks he feels the same way. Jack looks at Hiccups growing bulge and Jack asks Hic if he needs help. Hiccup aske if Jack knows how to get rid of it and Jack says he does. Hiccup says okay. Jack says," Then pull your pants and undergarments down." Hiccup does and is blushing the whole time. Hiccup's dick is probably 2 1/2 inches hard, not bad for a 12 yr old Jack thought. Jack says," I am now going to stroke your dick, is that okay?"

Hiccup nods then Jack takes Hiccup in his hand and starts stroking. Hiccup starts moaning real loud and says," Oh, that feels good Jack" not even 2 minutes later Hiccup says," Jack that feels good, but you need to stop or I'm peeing on you." Jack says," No you won't trust me, if you feel like you need to let go, let it go." Hiccup moans," Stop, i won't pee on..." And Hiccups moans louder as he cums, 2 squirts of hot, very young boy cum on Jack. Hiccup asked," Wait if I wasn't peeing, what did I release?" Jack explained it was cum and what it's purpose was. Hiccup asked," Do you cum too?" Jack said yes. He says there are lots of ways to make a guy cum. Hiccup asks if he can do it to Jack and Jack says yes. Hiccup says," Oh my God, your huge." Jack was 9 1/2 hard. Hiccup starts stroking him, Jack moans in pleasure, which only encourages Hiccup to do it longer and faster. Hiccup remembers Jack talking about blowjobs and decides to surprise Jack because his dick looks like it tastes delicious. So he puts his mouth on Jack and starts sucking and Jack moans," Fuck, Hic, that feels so good I'm..." He couldn't warn Hiccup as he started cumming. Hiccup got the first taste of Jacks cum and decided he want more so he keep sucking as Jack spurt 8 squirts of hot sweet cum down Hiccup's throat. Hiccup could not swallow it all so some dribbles down his chin. Jack and Hiccup were breathing so hard. Jack says," Hiccup I'm sorry for cumming in your mouth." Hiccup said don't, it was the best thing I ever tasted. Jack asked," Hiccup I think I have fallen for you. I love you Hiccup. Do you love me Hiccup?" Hiccup then says.

And a cliffhanger folks. Sorry if my smut sucks, the story line is more important than smut. Also sorry for the delay in posting, writers block combined with a lot of shit going on in my life right now prevented me from posting sooner. Thanks to my 2 reviewers and my few followers. I am not giving up on this story, updates may be a little slower now though. Reviews are welcome. Also who should discover Jack and Hiccup, post in reviews or PM me with who you should think should catch them. Til next time. Also people I need a beta reader because let's be real, my grammar skills suck.

Daxwren


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay, life has been keeping me busy. Yugioh events galore, my grandmother needing help, and my Aunt who I'm very close to getting very ill with cancer. So yeah, but I promised I would finish this and damnit I'm gonna keep that promise. Well here is Chapter 5. I have planned everything out. There will be a chapter 6 and 7 plus an epilogue. Well happy reading and please review.

"I'm not sure Jack, I will tell you this though, I have very strong feelings towards you even though I don't know what they are." Hiccup then says," I did like what we did today and would like to do it again." Just then they hear footsteps and they quickly put their pants back on. Jack notices a little cum had gotten stuck in Hiccup's hair and wipes it out. Just as he removes his hand, the librarian walks up and says," What are you two doing in here. I heard load moaning." Jack quickly replies, Nothing Ms. Bennett, Hiccup was just moaning about how much homework he got and I was helping him with it." Ms. Bennett replies," Okay, but keep it down." Jack just nodded his understanding. Ms. Bennett walks towards the exit. Jack and Hiccup followed her to the exit. Jack and hiccup walk out of the library as Jack replies to what Hiccup said before they were interrupted," Well Hiccup, I'm glad you feel that way, I enjoyed it too, probably way more than I should have. We will do this again I promise, but we have to be careful, not a lot of people are going to understand our feelings towards one another. We will do it in the showers after everyone has gone to bed tomorrow. Hiccup asked why so long. Jack said he needed to talk to somebody. Hiccup said okay. They go to their dorms for the night.

Hiccup was having dreams. The dreams he had as a kid that made his father a little angry. He was seeing the white beauty again, but unlike last time, this guy had a face and it was Jack's. Dream Jack and Hiccup start talking," Hiccup I love you so much it is not even funny. Would you do anything to stay with me even if it meant leaving Germany, Your Friends, and Your Father behind." Hiccup took a second and responded," Yes Jack. I would go to the ends of the Earth and back just so I could be with you forevermore." Jack smiles and leans in to kiss Hiccup. Hiccup moans into the kiss and starts kissing back even though he didn't know what he was doing. Hiccup just let Jack dominate the kiss and Hiccup loved every second of it. Hiccup starts to get hard and asks Jack to start grinding against him. Jack obliges and starts rubbing against Hiccup. Hiccup moans even loader as the pleasure starts running through Hiccup. Hiccup feels already he is close. Hiccup moans for Jack to go faster. Jack does just that. Just as he is about to cum. Hiccup is woken up by Jack saying its time to get up. Hiccup notices his underwear are wet and sticky. Hiccup just had a wet dream about Jack. It didn't surprise him at all, in fact he enjoyed it.

Jack also was dreaming that night, but his wet dream was a little more sinister. Jack was dreaming that Hiccup was a little older. They were in the middle of hot passionate love making sex. He was thrusting in and out of Hiccup when someone appeared behind him. It was Pitch. Jack asks," What the hell are you doing here Pitch?" Pitch replies," I will answer that once you answer why you are fucking that boy like he is your lover?" Jack said," It is because HE is my lover." Pitch starts laughing," Well your worst nightmare just came true. I will make you and Hiccup realize your worst fears. Being caught and you both being forced to die. I wonder who will be the lucky one to watch one actually die before they themselves are killed. I think Jack will watch Hiccup." Jack screams," You wouldn't dare Pitch. Turn me in fine, but leave Hiccup out of this. Say I forced him or something." Pitch laughs," But then you won't suffer. You would leave this world in peace, not misery. No I'm gonna tell the heads when they arrive." Jack screams nooo.

The dream jumps to where he sees North, Aster, and Anna watching him with disgust and Sandy with shame from some benches in the gym. On the other side of him he sees Hiccup crying and tied to a post, almost like…. No Hiccup and him are at a firing squad line. Commander Richtofen (A/N yes im using richtofen of cod zombies couldn't think of another villain) Who has the nickname "Red Death" speaks,"Everyone has gathered here today to see what happens when two men love each other or have sex together. Let this be an example. My Nephew Pitch has given me an idea and I felt it would humiliate these two even further, so I agreed. Hiccup will die first, Then 9 minutes later Jack will die. Jack tried to scream no, but he was gagged. Red Death then says," Ready, Fire." The 9 gun squad members then aimed and fired at Hiccup and Jack starts crying a lot, asking why this happened. Why couldn't they just be together. What was so wrong with their love. They were so careful not to get caught. Jack wondered if love was even a thing anymore. People expected you to be with certain people to keep traditions, but that meant people being unhappy. Jack didn't want to be in a world without Hiccup. Jack wondered if Hiccup had died painlessly and he wondered if he would too. Jack didn't have much time to think after that as Red Death said again," Ready, FIRE!" They fired and Jack was plunged into darkness. Jack wakes up sweating buckets. Jack heads to the showers. He was wondering if he should stop with Hiccup when a voice in his head speaks to him," Jack, your love with Hiccup is most pure. He and you will get your happy ending." Jack thinks," Amber…

Cliffhanger folks. Thanks for the input guys. Next Chapter I will give shoutouts to people who reviewed. Thank you Faisyah865 for my snoop who will catch our lovely lovebirds. I will update again as soon as possible. Thanks for the follows and reviews. Well until next time.


End file.
